A Duel For Love
by Mad As A Hatter 13
Summary: Tension rises in the tower as both Steve and Logan realized they are both competing for Tony's heart. Both love Tony and nether is willing to give up. And when one feels that fighting is the only answer what is the other to do? Who will win Tony Stark's heart? Read and find out.


**A Duel for Love**

Summary: Tension rises in the tower as both Steve and Logan realized they are both competing for Tony's heart. Both love Tony and nether is willing to give up. And when one feels that fighting is the only answer what is the other to do? Who will win Tony Stark's heart? Read and find out.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, and male/male relationships

Pairing: Read to find out.

Chapter one:

Steve's POV:

I smiled as I watched Tony fly around his work shop gathering all sorts of material and tools needed to do the repairs on his Iron Man suit. The team had just got done fighting a minor battle against some villain named Dr. Doom. It was a particularly easy fight seeing as Doom was over confident. The so called villain had only brought about three hundred human sized robots. They kind of reminded me of Tony's suit, except poorly made, and a hell of a lot weaker. Tony was completely insulted by the fact that Doom thought these robots were a match for his suit, in fact throughout the whole fight we listened to Tony rant about all the reasons of why his suit was so much more superior, and listen to all the snarky remarks he had for every flaw he had spotted. As captain of the team I should have told Tony to stop, as the running commentary was kind of distracting, but I was too amused to tell Tony to stop. Fortunately, no one had been severely injured just a few minor scrapes and bruises. Tony's suit only had some small surface damage, but even though the damage was so minor, Tony wanted to fix it. He said he wanted to make damn sure that his suits were always in proper working order at all times and after hearing about how Tony was thrown head first out of the highest window on the tower, I couldn't agree more.

I was startled out of my musings as Jarvis suddenly spoke, "Sir, might I remind you that your suitcase armor is still in need of repair."

Tony groaned loudly and I couldn't help but grin in amusement at the man's reaction. I knew exactly what suit Jarvis was talking about, and knew what caused the man before me to react that way. About a week ago the group had the misfortune of having to fight this giant blue foul smelling slime monster. The odor coming off that thing smelled like feet and rotten eggs. It was gag worthy. Needless to say that at the end of the battle we were all covered in disgusting slime and it got everywhere, and I mean _everywhere. _It took us a week to stop smelling like it.

"Urgh! Jarvis please don't remind me!"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as Tony said that, and I laughed even more when Tony glared at me.

"Hey! This is no laughing matter! Did you smell that creature? I'm gonna need a gas mask just to clean my suit!" At this point Tony was gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke, and I just lost it. I clutched my aching sides as I laughed and heard Tony let out a little huff before eventually joining in.

After Tony and I both calmed down from our laughing spell Tony had grabbed everything he needed and sat down at his desk, where I was already sitting and started to explain what he was working on. I loved these moments. I loved listening to Tony as he started to talk enthusiastically about what he was working on. The way Tony's eyes lit up, the way a small but sincere smile graced his lips. Everything Tony did I loved, because somewhere along the line I had fallen hopelessly in love with Tony Stark. If asked when this started I would probably say after The Battle of Manhattan.

Flashback:

_I let out a sigh as I looked down at the food in front of me. Flashbacks of the battle we had just won flashed through my head. The Battle of Manhattan, at least that's what the team (Clint) decided to call it, was a brutal battle. I was so happy that we were able to save most of the citizens. I know I would have felt incredibly guilty if they had died in a battle that wasn't theirs to fight._

_ I looked down at my plate before I picked up my food with slight hesitation. True to his word Stark had dragged us all down to this Shawarma joint that he wanted to try. I took a small bite and chewed slowly trying to figure out if I liked it or not. In the end, I had decided that it was pretty good and took another bite. I could feel my arm muscles tense as I moved. It had been over 70 years since I had fought like that and even with the super serum I still ached as my wounds had not fully healed yet. My side in particular was burning from the blasted I had received from one of the Chitari. I looked over my uniform I could see that it was in need of quite the repair, as it was torn in several places. I also really needed a shower. I was cover in grim and blood and knew I had to smell horrible. _

_I put down my food with another sigh and decided to check to see how my teammates were fairing. My eyes landed on Clint first. He had his usual stoic look on his face, but I could see that he was exhausted by the way he was slumped in his seat. He seemed for the most part okay injury wise. I noticed that he had a few bruises and a few shallow cuts, but otherwise he didn't seen to be experiencing any extreme pain or discomfort. Next to Clint sat Natasha. She seemed to have it a little worse. She had a slit lip and a small cut above her eye. There were a few cuts bleeding lightly on her arms. I know I had seen her limp a little as we had entered the food joint and figured somewhere along the way she must have injured her ankle. However, not once had she let her pain show, but after reading her file I knew that this response was probably a reflex burned into her from her time in the Red Room. I turned my head a little and keeping the two of them in my peripheral vision. I noticed them sharing a few words with each other; taking small bites of their food here and there. I smiled a bit when I saw them lean closer to each other both trying to lend the other much needed comfort. I__ then shifted my gaze to Thor who was sitting across from Natasha. I noticed that aside from being a little grimy Thor seemed to be fairing very well. In fact, as I watched him inhale his food I would have to say he looked like he was feeling alright enough to go another few rounds. It was his eyes though that told a different story; they bore a heavy sadness. I had no doubt that it was because of his brother's betrayal. I could sympathize with him. It had to be hard to find out that your brother is alive only to find out that he has betrayed you. Thor was a very loyal person and cared deeply for his family, and it showed every time he looked at his brother with remorseful eyes._

_I let out a heavy sigh, something I seemed to be doing a lot of before turning to Bruce. If I was being completely honest the man looked exhausted. I took a moment to wonder at the mental and physical strain the man must go through when he changes into the hulk. It looks like a painful process and I know it must be hard for the usually reserved man. _

_I let my eyes finally wonder over to the last person on our team. I was expecting to see Stark looking smug and arrogant, but instead I felt my eyes widen in shock as I **really** took in his appearance. I never would have guessed that it was possible for Stark to get hurt while in his suit, but now I realized just how wrong I truly was. Stark didn't have his helmet now having removed it completely after they made sure Loki was secure in Shield's custody, until Thor could take him back to Asgard. Now that it was off I could see a nice sized cut on his temple. Blood was smeared around the wound but it looked like it had stopped bleeding. I then took notice of the violent flinch he gave when he tried to reach for his Shawarma. I hesitated for a moment before glancing down at his armor. I could see numerous dents throughout it and knew that with how deep those dents went in they would be pushing painfully into his skin. I knew as a result of this that Stark would have some serious bruises. Despite all this Stark tried to appear as unaffected as possible when someone spoke to him. But the minute they turned away Stark's mask fell and I couldn't help the gasp of shock that left my mouth when I saw what was hidden underneath. Pain and shock shown so brightly in those haunted eyes. It was so strong I felt myself weaken at the sight. I took a deep breath as realization hit me hard. When Tony Stark made the sacrifice of carrying that missile through the portal he did so knowing that he might not come back. He had no certainty that he would survive it, and technically he didn't and that thought made me inhale sharply. I let out a shaky breath as I realized that Tony Stark had been dead for about 3 ½ minutes as he fell from the portal. If not for the Hulk's mighty yell he might not be here eating with them. It was like someone had punched me in the gut. I may not get along with him all the time, but that man had shown everyone just how selfless he could be._

_I knew now just how wrong I had been about Stark. I had first thought that Stark was selfish. That he only did things for his own personal gain. But a man like that would have never done what Stark had done. Here was a man who despite all odds being against him faced every challenge head on and always managed to come out on top. I could feel respect for Stark rising within me. Yes, I had been very wrong about Stark. He was a hero._

_Stark must have felt my gaze because he suddenly looked up. I looked into his eyes and gave him a warm smile. I watched as Starks eyes widened in complete surprise before he offered me a smile in return._

_The rest of the meal was spent quietly with a few comments spoken here and there. After everyone had finished eating Stark had surprisingly offered everyone a room in his tower. Since the only major damage it had sustained was on the outside and the kitchen and living room on the top floor it still had plenty of rooms available to use. Everyone agreed rather willing and soon we slowly made the trek back to the tower. It was a fairly short walk which I think everyone appreciated. Alien bodies littered the ground everywhere. some buildings were reduced to rubble. It was a harsh reminder of what we all just went through. Along the way Natasha had called Fury to have all our luggage dropped off at the tower. As we neared the tower we found Nick Fury, Maria Hill and a few other agents in the lobby waiting for us with our luggage. Fury had congratulated us on a job well done and told us to get some well deserved rest before him and his agents left. We all grabbed our bags and made our way to the elevator which thankfully was still working. We calmly made our way through the destroyed living room to where the bedrooms were located. As we walked Stark had told us that every room was also fitted with a fully equipped bathroom, which made everyone happy as we all wanted to feel clean again. As Stark had led us down the hall he checked each bedroom before letting us decide who wanted it. Natasha took the first room and Clint, unsurprisingly, took the one right next to it. I figured they probably liked knowing the other was near by just in case. Thor took the next one as it was quite spacious and he was use to having a large room. We walked even further down the hall before stopping at the next door. It was Bruce who took this room as it was a good distance away from the others and he liked the solitude. Soon it was just Tony and I. We walked towards the end of the hallway and came to a stop in front of two bedrooms that were across from each other. _

_Stark paused for a moment before saying, "Both of the rooms are the same so you can pick whichever one you want."_

_I glanced at the doors briefly before saying, "I'll take the one of the left."_

_Stark just nodded and waved goodbye before heading down to his lab to get out of his suit. I watched as him as he left and noticed the wince of pain he involuntarily gave when he turned. I glanced down and stared at the bag in my hands. As much as I wanted to get out of my uniform and into a bath, I knew that with the landing pad being out of commission Stark would have a hell of a time trying to remove that armor. So with my mind made up, I threw my bags into my room before going in the direction that Stark had left in. _

_When I finally got to the lab I was greeted by the sight of Stark in extreme pain as he tried to take the armor off by himself, probably not wanting his robots to aggravate his injuries even more than they already were. I watched for a moment longer before clearing my throat. Stark had jumped in surprise, looking nervously at me before speaking, "Hey Spangles, what are you doing down here?" He was putting on a show as he said it trying to look like he was perfectly fine, but I knew better._

"_I noticed you had some really bad dents in your armor and with the landing pad not available I thought you might like some help." I said it calmly with a small gentle smile. _

_I honestly expected Stark to decline my offer, but I was once again proven wrong as a relieved smile cross his face._

"_That would be awesome, thank you."_

_With Stark guiding me through the process I was able to the armor off him in no time. Once Stark was completely free of his armor he let out a grateful sigh before easing himself into a chair._

"_Thanks again Rogers." _

"_No problem Stark," I paused for a moment before asking, "Are you okay? Any injuries"_

_Tony looked startle at the questions and hesitated for a moment as if he was debating with himself about something. Then he slowly reached up a touched the back of his head, and promptly let out a sharp hiss as his fingers made contact with his skin. He sighed before looking up at me. _

_"I think I'm okay. Most of my injuries are bruises which came from my suit. A side from that I just have this cut on my temple and what I think is just a huge bump on my head."_

_I was a little worried when he said 'what I think is a bump' and had to ask, "would you mind if I looked at it? Just to make sure it not something more serious." _

_He looked wary but still nodded. I walked over to where he sat and carefully looked at his head. I let out a curse. Tony had a massive bump on his head that was also badly bruised._

_"It's a bump alright along with a nasty looking bruise. Damn, Stark how the hell did you get this?" I asked._

_Stark shrugged and said, "I probably got it when Loki through me head first through the tower window on the top floor without my suit on."_

_I felt my jaw drop in complete shock. "Wait why weren't you wearing your suit?" I asked when my shock died down._

_"Well Mark 6 was too torn up to last in the battle and Loki was in the tower and you and the team weren't there so I went in stripped off my armor, and did my best to distract Loki long enough to get Mark 7 done enough to use. Unfortunately, I might have pissed him off and then he through me out the window. Luckily, Mark 7 deployed right after and because of the specially made bracelets I was wearing at the time it was able to lock onto me as I fell and I was able to stop myself from hitting the ground." He said it so casually that I couldn't help but stare at him in shock._

_I let out a weak chuckle before smiling at him, "You're one of a kind Stark. Did you want something for your head?"_

_"No, I think I have some painkillers and an ice pack down here somewhere. Trust me this isn't the first time I've gotten hurt."_

_I nodded before standing up and heading towards the door. I paused before walking out and turned to look back at Stark, "Hey Tony?" I said testing out the name._

_Tony looked up confused at the sudden name change before responding in kind, "Yeah Steve."_

"_Thank you for your help today. We couldn't have done it without you. I am glad to have you as a teammate Tony."_

_Tony looked completely stunned at those words. Then he gave me the brightest most blindingly happy smile and I could feel my breath catch at the sight._

"_Thank you Steve"_

End Flashback:

I can't help but smile at that memory because that was the day I really started to see just how amazing Tony was and we have been close ever since.

I looked up at Tony who was still talking and gave him a sweet smile. Tony blinked and trailed off confused by the sudden smile, but returned it with a smile of his own.

Yes I was hopelessly in love with Tony Stark.

What I didn't know was that someone else loved Tony just as much and was willing to fight for him.

A/N: Well here is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Reviews are definitely welcomed. Can't wait to hear what you all think! The next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next weekend!


End file.
